Family
by Barley Mint
Summary: "Aku hanya sedang rindu pada ayah. Kapan ayah pulang, bu?" / "Ibu, sebenarnya adikku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" / "Dia, laki-laki. Seperti ayah," / "Hai, Lady Sarada," / "Bagaimana kalau Sarada-chan memanggil paman, bilang kalau makan siang sudah siap," / Cerita tentang Uchiha Sarada yang dikelilingi kebahagiaan diantara keluarga yang paling disayanginya. DLDR. AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Family © Barley Mint **

**Warning: Typo, AU, and OOC**

**Happy Reading~~**

* * *

><p>Lihat wanita itu? Berambut merah muda sebahu, yang sedang mengelus perut buncitnya itu. Pffttt, bukan⎼ perutnya buncit bukan karena ia makan banyak. Tapi ia⎼ ibuku bilang sedang mengandung adikku. Tentu saja aku bahagia, setelah sembilan tahun menjadi anak tunggal aku sekarang akan punya adik. Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha akan bertambah satu lagi.<p>

"Hai gadis manis, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu, hm?" tanya ibuku, Uchiha Sakura. Aku pun melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang baru aku tapaki setengahnya.

"Hmm, apa ya? Aku hanya sedang rindu pada ayah. Kapan ayah pulang, bu?" Aku menyamankan diri dalam pelukan ibuku.

"Lucunya..." ibu mencubit hidungku. "Ayah bilang ia belum dapat kepastian unttuk pulang, sayang. Rindu? Baru saja kau _video call_ dengannya bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, setalah itu tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Aku lebih memilih menyamankan diriku lagi dibawah hangat lengan ibuku ini. Dan juga, mengelus perut buncit ibu yang kata ayah sudah menginjak tujuh bulan menjadi hobi baruku. Dan bagian terfavoritnya, apabila bayi manja ini menendang. Terkadang aku dan ayah berlomba-lomba siapa yang duluan merasakan. Tuh, kan? Aku jadi makin rindu laki-laki Uchiha itu.

"Ibu, sudah selesai berkebunnya?" Aku mendongak melihat dengan siapa ibuku bicara, ternyata di pintu utama, nenek ada disana masih lengkap dengan sarung tangan berkebunnya.

"Iya, hmm sepertinya menantu dan cucu-cucuku sedang menikmati waktu sorenya," nenek tersenyum kepadaku, ibu, dan tentu saja bayi manja dalam perut ibu. Meskipun dia tidak melihatnya, setidaknya ia merasakannya.

"Dimana kakek? Bukannya tadi nenek bersama kakek?" Aku turun dari sofa dan menghampiri nenek.

"Masih diluar. Ada apa, hm?" nenek menyodorkan pipinya dan akupun menciumnya sebagai sambutan.

"Aku rindu ayah. Dan teganya kakek menyuruh ayah keluar negeri, kenapa bukan paman saja dan kenapa mereka harus pergi berdua," aku merenggut. Nenek tertawa.

"Baiklah gadis cantik, tanyakanlah pada kakekmu," nenek mengacak rambutku lembut.

Aku berbalik memandang ibu yang hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengedipkan matanya pada nenek. Apa karena aku yang paling muda disini sehingga mereka senang sekali mempermainkanku. Heh, bayi manja. Cepatlah lahir ke dunia ini, dan gantikan posisiku.

"Sarada-_chan, _mau bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam?" aku mengangguk dan segera membantu ibu.

* * *

><p>Rumah ini besar, besar sekali. Aku ingat sekali ayah pernah bilang padaku bahwa, ayah dan ibu tidak diizinkan oleh nenek untuk tinggal di rumah baru milik mereka berdua. Nenek bilang, ia tidak mau sendirian tinggal dirumah, apalagi nanti kalau paman menikah juga. Ditambah lagi, saat itu ibu sedang mengandung aku yang manis dan keren ini, semakin besar kesempatan nenek untuk menahan kami⎼ ayah, ibu, dan tentu saja aku.<p>

Malam ini aku memilih tidur dengan ibu. Entah mengapa aku ikut sedih melihat ibu yang sudah tiga malam ini tidur sendiri ditinggal ayah. Aku tahu ibu juga sedang merindukan ayah, bahkan mungkin melebihi aku. Dan juga, adikku⎼ si bayi manja dalam perut ibu sepertinya juga rindu ayah. Lihat saja, sedari tadi dia menunjukkan tindakan protesnya pada ibu dengan menendang perut ibu terus menerus. Terkadang aku menertawakan ekspresi ibu yang meringis karena tingkah bayi manja itu.

"Ibu, sebenarnya adikku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" aku mengelus perut ibu, menenangkan bayi manja yang sekarang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, ibu tidak tahu sayang. Ayah bilang, kali ini biarkan menjadi kejutan," ibu tersenyum. Aku tertawa.

"Biar kutebak," aku beringsut menyamakan diri dengan perut ibu dan menempatkan telingaku dipermukaannya perlahaan. "Dia, laki-laki. Seperti ayah," aku menebak.

Ibu tertawa renyah, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Benarkah? Ah, sayang sekali ibu tidak punya kemampuan menebak sepertimu, jadi ibu tidak tahu," Aku terduduk.

"Nenek bilang dokter bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi,"

"Iya, dulu kau juga seperti itu. Tapi kali ini, pamanmu menyarankan untuk ditunggu saja supaya jadi kejutan. Dan ayah menyetujuinya," ibu menjelaskan.

"Gezz, paman..." aku merenggut. Ibu tertawa lagi.

"Sudah malam, bukannya besok Sarada_-chan _ harus sekolah? Tidurlah, kemari gadis manis, biarkan ibu memelukmu," ibu merentangkan tangan dan aku menyambutnya dengan suka rela.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dalam kedamaian yang aku nikamati saat ini. Tuhan, terima kasih sudah menempatkanku dikeluarga ini, diantara ayah, ibu, nenek, kakek, dan pamanku.

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa hari ini aku semangat sekali sekolah. Sebenatnya bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin jam sekolah hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir dan segara pulang ke rumah. Sudah terbayang suasana rumah yang nyaman dan aku pasti sudah ditunggu oleh ibu dan nenek untuk makan siang.<p>

Aku pun melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar kelas ketika jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Seperti biasa, aku sudah dijemput oleh Ibiki_-san. _Sepanjang perjalanan aku senyum-senyum sendiri, dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku jadi seperti ini.

Ketika mobil memasuki gerbang mansion, aku melihat beberapa pelayan menurunkan barang-barang seperti koper dari bagasi mobil. Tuh, kan aku bilang apa. Pasti ada sesuatu hari ini. Dan benar saja, ayah dan paman pulang!

Aku segera berlari ke pintu utama.

"Ibuuu, ayah sudah pulang?" Aku sedikit berteriak.

"Hei, seorang gadis tidak boleh berteriak," tegur seseorang di belakangku.

"Paman?!" Aku memeluk laki-laki jangkung yang perawakannya seperti ayah. Benar-benar mirip ayah, hanya beda model rambutnya saja. "Okaeri~"

"Hn," paman mengusap kepalaku.

"Hai, _Lady _Sarada," aku menoleh. Dan yah, benar saja. Ayah sudah berdiri disana dengan ibu. Sepertinya ibu lebih dulu melepas rindu dengan ayah, dan ow⎼ jangan lupakan bayi manja itu yang sekarang sedang dielus-elus manja oleh ayah.

"Ayah," aku memeluk ayahku yang tampan ini.

"Sepertinya gadis cantikku ini rindu sekali pada ayahnya," ayah mengangkatku ke gendongannya yang kokoh dan ibu tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya Sarada-_chan_ juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Dimana nenek dan kakek?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan namun tidak menemukan pasangan romantis nomor dua setelah ayah dan ibu itu.

"Sedang _check up_ rutin ke rumah sakit," ibu menjawab. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Itachi_-kun _ dan Sasuke_-kun _pasti lapar setelah perjalanan jauh,"

"Tolong panggil aku setelah sudah siap, aku harus ke atas membereskan beberapa barang," paman meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Aku, ayah dan ibu menuju dapur. Ibu ditemani beberapa pelayan menempatkan menu makanan di atas meja. Aku berbicara dengan ayah menceritakann sekolahku dan ayah mendengar dengan baik. Ketika pelayan pergi aku melihat ibu menghampiri ayah.

"Kau lelah?" Ayah memijat pundak ibu perlahan.

"Tidak, entah mengapa hari ini aku begitu bersemangat," ibu menjawab

"Baiklah, jangan paksakan dirimu, sayang. Dan, tentu saja semoga dia selalu baik-baik saja," ayah kembali mengelus perut ibu.

"Hmm, aku disini," aku menggumam pelan. Ayah dan ibu sontak berbalik menghadapku lalu tertawa bersama.

"Maafkan ayah, tadi kita sudah bicara banyak, bukan?" ayah mencium pipiku.

"Bagaimana kalau Sarada-_chan _memanggil paman, bilang kalau makan siang sudah siap," aku mengangguk dan turun dari kursi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tangga yang menguhubungkan dengan lantai atas. Namun belum sempat aku tiba, aku melihat paman sudah berada di ujung anak tangga terakhir. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu paman sudah turun, aku disuruh ibu memanggil paman,"

"Baiklah, kita kesana bersama," paman menggendongku di lengannya, seperti ayah.

"Emm, paman bolehkah aku bertanya?" ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa paman menyarankan ayah untuk tidak mengecek jenis kelamin adikku?" aku menatap paman.

"Biar jadi kejutan," paman menjawab singkat. Itulah pamanku, sosok yang dingin namun sangat penyayang terutama pada keluarganya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja berbeda ketika kita tahu setelah melihat adikmu, bukan?" paman menggendongku lebih tinggi lagi. Aku mengangguk senang. Kami hampir tiba di ruang makan. Sepertinya ibu mendengar suaraku dan paman tadi.

"Sarada-_chan, _sudah panggil paman Sasuke?" ibu bertanya padaku.

"Iya, bu. Aku datang," aku menjawab

Paman pun mendudukkan aku dikursi khusus milikku dan paman duduk disebelahku.

"Sasuke-_kun _hari ini aku memasak sup tomat kesukaanmu dan nasi kare untuk Itachi-_kun,"_ ibu menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat kepada paman.

"Hn," paman menerima sup tomatnya.

"Terima kasih, istriku," ayah mengedipkan mata pada ibu dan aku tertawa pelan.

"Itachi-_kun, _makanlah dengan benar," ibu memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Akhirnya ayahku dan paman pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Sayang sekali, nenek dan kakek tidak ikut berkumpul siang ini. Hei, bayi manja yang karang masih di perut ibu! Cepatlah lahir, seperti kata paman Sasuke, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kejutan darimu. Dan tentu saja, kami semua menantimu.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Muehehehe *tertawanista*

Maafkan saya, bukan bermaksud merusak kebahagiaan yang ada antar bersatunya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi sumpah ide ini melintas begitu saja di kepala saya ketika sedang melamun sendirian di kosan. Ah, sedikir pamer, sekarang saya sudah jadi mahasiswa semester pertama dan ini postingan pertama saya selama menjadi mahasiswaaaaaa *prokkprokk*. Okay, back to story. Saya minta maaf untuk para Savers, apalagi sudah seenaknya ngebuat Sarada jadi anaknya ekhm-Itachi-ekhm. Maaaaaaf banget. Tapi kan kita tau yang sebenarnya gimana, yuhuu.

Dan karakter Sarada, saya masih bingun Sarada itu tipenya kek gimana, jadi minta maaf lagi kalo OOC. Sebenarnya sih keknya OOC semua, muahaha. Sudahlah, kalau dibahas bisa berchapter-chapter.

Terima kasih sudah membacaa, mohon reviewnya yaa untuk kritik dan saran :3

-**Barley Mint**


End file.
